


Voice On The Phone

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam gets an interesting call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice On The Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855621) by [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22). 



> MGM owns Stargate and I don't.

Cam looked at the clock, wondering if he would get another call today or if he was done. Phone sex was an interesting job, he had to admit. At least at Jericho. Other places were pretty sleazy, but it was pretty cool to get paid to get people off. It was better than staying at home. He lifted his leg, resettling it as he waited, glancing at the computer screen and rolling his eyes at the porn feed he was looking at. He needed something else; because he knew he had seen that one before. Cam opened his browser and checked his email, deleting the junk. His station blinked then the phone started ringing. Cam picked up the headset and got started. Cam grinned, feeling excited.

“Hello?”

“Hi, how are you doing?” The voice asks. He’s younger, not some old guy. Cam kind of appreciates that.

“I’m doing really good. How are you doing?”

“Better now that I’m talking to you.”

“Well, that is why we’re here. How do you want to begin?”

“What do you look like?”

“Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, muscled… What about you?”

“Black hair, green eyes, skinny but some muscle. What do you like, blue eyes?”

“I like it rough. I like it slow, fast, I like to get my dick sucked, I like sucking dick, I want to feel it for the next week… I just like fucking.”

“Mmm. So do I. Let’s say I invited you up to my lodge…”

“I like lodges. Is it snowy?”

“Sure. We’re snowed in.”

“I love snow. But since we’re stuck… I take off my clothing, having had an exciting day out in the powder. We’ve been racing and you won.”

The caller laughs. “So I take a prize of your ass. I like that a lot.”

“I thought you might. So, what do you want me to do first?”

“Get on your knees for me.”

“I sink down to my knees in front of you and start unzipping your jeans. Your cock is already pretty stiff. Did I do that?”

“Mmhm. Definitely yes. What do you do, since I’m already half-hard and you did lose?” The caller is cocky. Cam enjoys that.

“I start licking your cock, rolling my tongue around the head as I lick and run my tongue over and into your slit.”

“Uhhhh, God,” The Caller moans out as Cam smirks. “Keep going, keep going.”

“I start sucking on the head, starting to move up and down your impressive cock.”

“Impressive, huh? Why thank you,” The Caller told him, sounding amused. “God… I’m just… I’m stroking myself so hard.”

“I like that. Imagine that’s me, baby. I’m sucking your cock so hard.”

“Fuck. What else, what else?”

“I fondle your balls and suck, bobbing my head up and down.”

Cam heard a noise and there was a click. Guy came and hung up. Still, interesting. Not bad for the last call of the day.

FIN


End file.
